Speed, I Am Speed
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A “Cars” fanfiction. Major movie spoilers here. If you haven't seen the film, don't read this fanfiction, please. I wouldn't want to ruin the film. This story speaks of Lightning McQueen's birth, and how he had been born with a silver engine,


Note: A "Cars" fan-fiction. Major movie spoilers here. If you haven't seen the film, **don't** read this fan-fiction, please. I wouldn't want to ruin the film. This story speaks of Lightning McQueen's birth, and how he had been born with a silver engine, blessed with all the luck a car could ever dream of. It also tells a new story, the story of a gorgeous Ferrari by the name of Carmen who is a model who longs to be a circuit racer someday. She wants to make it to the big time, so she makes the trip to America, finding herself in Radiator Springs. From there, she meets all of the cars who have seen Radiator Springs evolve through time and how it is regaining its former glory.

She becomes acquainted with Luigi, and starts to fall in love...

"Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer !"--Lightning McQueen

"I create feelings in others that they themselves cannot understand."--Lightning McQueen

Chapter 1—In The Beginning

Before cars even existed, the Manufacturer had created all that is, all that was, and all that ever will be. But He wanted to create something in his image, so he created the magnificent automobile. Since that time and the events that happened from the days of the Model T to the time of the newest models in our history, cars have roamed this little planet we know as Earth.

While many strive for greatness, only few are born into it or thrust headlong into its path.

Such was the destiny of Lightning McQueen. As the tarot readers had predicted for his parents, he would be born with a silver engine and blessed with more luck than he could shake a winshield wiper at. His parents, racing legend, Stormy McQueen and his mother, Rhea, were expecting their first little one and were anxious.

From the instance Lightning's wheels hit the ground, he had been born to race. His parents spoiled him and practically catered to his every whim, but soon he had been taken from the loving care of his parents and placed into the rough and tumble world of racing. It took him many years until he had become a household name, despite being a rookie. Then one day, his world had been completely shaken when a group of hot-shot street racers rocked his friend Mack on the freeway and he lost himself in that dangerous territory. He found himself in an entirely new place that he wasn't used to, and at first, he considered it "hillbilly hell", but when he met Sally, the petrol was darker and richer in the other pumper's station so to say.

Needless to say, Lightning had continued to live a pleasant life and he had been able to get in contact with his parents, letting them know he had never forgotten them. In fact, he had a special place reserved for them in Radiator Springs, a sort of "retirement home" for nostalgia. The Springs had since been given new life and more cars were coming into them in order to live. He had come there to visit Sally once again, and he was hoping that he could stay there with her forever, despite how many Piston Cups there were to come in the future.

Chapter 2—Carmen Follows Her Lifelong Dream

Carmen had been born into a large family of wealthy Ferraris. Like her father, Guisippe,

she wanted to be a race car driver, but like her mother, she had become a model. Her brothers were huge in the racing circuit and they _lived _for speed. They were born to be winners and even if they didn't win there were always girls around them, practically worshipping him. As for her sisters, they had become mechanics (despite the fact that being a mechanic was a "man's" job).

Carmen's youngest sister, Angela had been longing to be part of Carmen's pit crew, but had always been stuck changing her elder brother's tires. Despite that, she loved everyone in her family immensely but looked up to Carmen the most. She believed in her, living for her dream, no matter how paternalistic racing was in Italy. She wanted to be a racer like her brothers, but she also wanted to travel to America, land of opportunity. She dreamed about being on a race circuit there. She had told her mother she no longer wanted to be a model, and the countless affections of many a weathly (and chauvenisic) Lamborghini. She told her mama Gina and papa Guisippe what she wanted to do and they supported her.

"Remember, bambina. You always have a home back in Italia. Never forget. Also know that we love you and please take care of little Anglea. She too wants to live the American dream.", her father said, kissing her cheeks before a boat took her to America.

While Carmen was on the boat, many vehicles had recognized her as the most famous model in automotive history. She loathed being gawked at, let alone being reminded of "how gorgeous she was" or the guys old enough to be her creator asking her to "have their children".

Such comments made her roll her chocolate eyes with contempt. She was going to America to _escape_ this kind of nonsense but she had to realize that this sort of thing was always going to be part of her existence. Instead of abhoring what she had to endure she simply smiled and smiled knowing she would be in America soon. She was never expecting that she would find romance either, but her life was about to be transformed immensely.

Chapter 3—Tragedy Turned Triumph

When Carmen and Angela arrived they came to America. They were driving around idlly until they came upon the nostalgic route 66. She had heard about the famous racer Lightning McQueen and the renovation he had done for this whimsical place. She had also heard rumors that there was a circuit being built there but it wasn't finished yet. She could've sworn that she had caught this from a reliable source but then she realized it was merely a tabloid magazine that she had read and never to trust the information in one of those campy publications ever again. She was saddened, but she didn't cry. It wasn't like her to cry, especially for ridiculous reasons.

Carmen was exhausted and her tires needed to be filled. There was a quaint place called Casa Della Tires in this lovely place she had just arrived called Radiator Springs. She would stop for gas first, get her tires changed and sleep in the Cozy Cone in for the night. She met Flo, Ramone, Doc, and everyone else that lived in Radiator Springs. The only cars that knew who she was were Lightning and Sally. It was refreshing, however. There weren't after autographs or photos nor for gathering the paparazzi into their little town to bring the town more publicity. No, these automotbiles were tried and true machines, and she could sense that. She felt normal for once in her existence.

After getting filled up and making new friends, she and Angela went over to Luigi's Casa Della Tires.

"Ah, bouna sera, Senorina. I see you need a tire change. You have come a long way. No worries. Luigi and Guido will fix you up.", Luigi said.

"Pitstop !", Guido responded in typical, upbeat fashion. The sisters didn't realize how quickly the change would take but in an instance, Carmen had new tires and it felt magnificent.

"Thank you so kindly, Luigi.", Carmen stated, almost sensing herself flush lightly. She had never been treated so tenderly before by a man, it was something she wasn't used to. However, she felt that falling in love so quickly was foolish. She and Angela left the Casa, completely giddy.

They couldn't stop talking about how wonderful they felt or how splendedly they had been treated.

"But what about your dream to become a famous racer ?", Angela questioned while they were getting ready to get some rest for the night.

"I think it is still possible. I'm going to see for myself if that circuit exists. With a little determination, I think I can make this dream come true. Hopefully mama and papa will be able to see, and the whole family will know dreams are possible.", Carmen said, hopefully as she shut her eyes. All the while, the sweet sound of Luigi's melodious singing from before had placed her into a euphoria that could only be described in one Italian phrasing..."Bellisimo".

Chapter 4—Why Love Me, I'm Just a Fiat !

The next day, Carmen and Angela were singing _O Sole Mio_as a duet, and Luigi and Guido awoke to the glorious melody of their singing. Luigi had decreed he thought there had been angels visiting and was surprised that Carmen had such a sensational voice, but not to be biased, she was Italian and more than likely she had had plenty of cultural influence since her creation.

Guido saw Angela with her and gestured that he wished to see her.

"Go ahead, go talk to her. I'll see what miss Carmen's agenda is for the day.", Luigi said, driving forth to meet her halfway.

"Buon giorno !", Carmen said, joyfully.

"And the same to you Seniorina. What is it that you're doing today ?", Luigi questioned, curiously.

"I wanted to see if those rumors about the circuit were true. Besides, there is something I wish to tell you there, if it does indeed exist.", Carmen said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Ah, it does exist. It is still under construction, mind you. But one day, Radiator Springs will have an annual race here just like in the big city. Luigi didn't even know that Carmen was a famous model, and that to her was a welcome change. Just like with the other cars, she felt like a normal automobile and that is all that she truly longed for. She was beginning to discover what true happiness was all about, and she was about to confess her love to Luigi. If it was meant to be, she would find even more elation...but if not, that was fine as well.

Luigi took Carmen to the circuit and she could see it was nearly finished. It still had some construction underway, but for the most part, it had been completed. It was a thing of beauty, a masterpiece and feast for the eyes. It almost brought Carmen to tears but like before she didn't cry in the presence of others.

"Oh, I cannot wait until this is completed. I would _love_ to race here. I have never raced, but I know I have the potential to run at impressive speeds. After all, I _am_a Ferrari.", Carmen said, smiling elegantly.

"Luigi has no doubt that you can follow your dream. I'll cheer for you as you race, amica mia.", Luigi said, patting her on the shoulder. Carmen couldn't help but flush again. Luigi's touch was firm, yet gentle, and it gave her momentary shivers of delight. She tried not to giggle, yet the sound came from her mouth without her truly knowing she had laughed.

"What is it you wished to tell me, Carmen ?", Luigi then said, his hazel eyes focused directly on Carmen's chocolate gaze.

"I know this is a bit sudden, and perhaps maybe a bit bold and forward of me. But, since the moment I saw you, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. I could sing a thousand ballads to you and never tire...I want to shout it from the highest precipice...I love you !", Carmen said, nearly shouting the last three words. If anyone heard, it reall didn't matter. She didn't mind if other people knew about her deep passion that had overcome her.

"Why love me ? I'm just a Fiat ! It is foolishness...", Luigi answered, flushing a little himself.

"I cannot explain it, Luigi. I simply love you. You have treated me like a princess, like I truly matter. You looked beyond my exterior and saw my soul !", Carmen said. There wasn't much more said because Luigi had begun to start driving away slowly, but she followed him. She wanted to get to know him better. She had feared that perhaps she had scared him, but what he was doing now was merely giving chase. Where the chase would end, no one really knew.

_Meanwhile..._

At the mountaintop Angela and Guido were catching their breath.

"Pitstop...", Guido said, his breath returning.

"Yes, and I can see exactly why. The view here is absolutely stunning. Thank you for taking me here.", Angela added, inching closer to Guido's side.

"Bellisimo...", Guido said, looking directly at Angela. He gently moved in for a kiss on the cheek and she turned to face him, joining her lips with his. Ah, yes. Romance was definitely in the air.

Chapter 5—Always Waiting With a Kiss, Amore Mio

In the future, the circuit had been completed, and Luigi had been staying by Carmen's side as she trained herself. She was prepared, knowing the extents of her talents and how far she could push herself. Luigi would be the official flag waver of the upcoming Radiator Springs Race (which wasn't official to be a _Cup_ race yet) and told her that at the end of the race, no matter what the outcome, he would "always be waiting with a kiss" for her. That was more than enough motivation for her.

By the time Race Day had arrived, Carmen's oil pressure was high and revving loudly within her. She could barely control her exitement. Her opponents were other European cars that had come to Radiator Springs to test their mettle. It was a fair, and swift competition, covered by local television stations with a bit of endorcement. Someday, this Race would be a major attraction, but for the time being the Race was entertaining in its current form.

Carmen continued gunning for first place and with rookie's luck, won the prize. There had been one car that popped her tire near the end, but she got her and pushed her to the finish. That Mazda, named Akane, thanked Carmen for helping her out.

"Seems I'm not so good yet.", Akane said, still a little sad from her loss.

"Don't worry about it, Akane. You'll become better in time. Just keep practicing. Remember it's only a race, and it's all about the thrill of _speed_, not about the race itself !", Carmen said, patting her new friend on the shoulder.

"You're absolutely right. Arigatou, tomodachi.", Akane said, after getting a quick tire change from Angela. She then sped away and joined the company of her brother, Miyamoto.

Carmen knew winning wasn't the most important factor, because she was always a winner in her own right. There were other cars that didn't realize this yet, but some brands were simply more stubborn and full of themselves than others. Whatever the event, or whatever happened, she had her friends that believed in her, and continued to cheer her on. And, she also had the endearing love and encouragement of her amore, Luigi, who indeed, always waited for her with a kiss (or a myriad of kisses).

Epilogue 

Soon, the Radiator Springs Race became the Radiator Springs Cup and was more well-known among racers than it had been in the past. It still wasn't the Piston Cup, but it didn't matter. Every race, Doc took the lead as the official Pace Car. I was his honor to be part of something so momentous because it made him feel young again. Truly, he had never really aged. He had regained his youth once more and still had pep left within him.

Carmen had told her parents via postcard what she had been doing and they wanted to come and see her right away. Her brothers were very proud of her. They had even given her best wishes during her upcoming marriage ceremony. Never had they seen her so radiant and euphoric in the time they had let her go to persue her heart's desire. The doting parents realized they had made the correct decision, and they grew to love Luigi despite his quirks. Besides, Luigi was a 5-star chef and could cook anything "just like momma used to make" or bake some of the tastiest torts one had ever sampled in their lives. It was like having a private gourmet restaurant right in one's own _backyard_. Truly, she had been blessed a thousand times over.

Carmen was soon blessed with triplets, and though they kept she and Luigi busy, she still had time to race. Guido and Angela too had been planning on getting married but hadn't done so yet. They were going to wait for a year before they settled down, but they were also a blissful couple. Carmen couldn't be happier for her little sister, and she accepted Guido into the family as a brother she never knew she had. It was as if it had been meant to be since they had all encountered one another. All had become the glorious fairy tale ending she could've only dreamed of, only ten thousand times better.

The End

June 17, 2006


End file.
